Coalescence of Time
by HotSpot1988
Summary: What weaves the hearts of indivudals from the past to the hearts of those living centuries later are stories. Stories of adventure, of romance, and of drama. And when past and present coalesce, the stories are unforgettable.
1. Truva

(AN: Well then! Hello! Just to let you guys know I hail from the Newsies category! This is my first Troy fic. It IS a Mary-Sue. Be forewarned! I like some of them if they are well written so if you don't even like Mary- Sues I suggest that you click the little x at the top of the web page! I like them and that's all that matters.)  
  
Disclaimer: Ok. I don't own the movie Troy or anything that has to do with it. I own the plot and the characters that go with it. Oh and Lily Rembrandt owns herself.  
  
(AN: I forgot something else. I haven't done research on Yale to know exactly what courses they offer there, just to let you know if I get something wrong. So if you find something like that wrong you don't have to tell me about it. I most probably already know. I tried my best with the Greek words. So if I get something wrong, sorry. And yes I do know that the Greek alphabet was way after the Trojan War. Oh! Just to let you know there really are ruins of Troy, so don't come to me saying that there aren't. Believe me I've done my research on that. Ok. Hope you enjoy!)  
  
Coalescence of Time  
By CiCi  
  
Charlotte Gibson had always been in the top of her class and when she decided that she would rather be an archeologist than a doctor, her parents were furious. She was shunned and abandoned at 19. Her father never wanted to see her again and her mother wasn't permitted to talk to her. She left her home in Lawton, Oklahoma to go to school at Yale University in New Haven, Connecticut. It was no surprise to her parents that she got into one of the most prestigious colleges in the United States, the surprise came when she broke the news that she wasn't becoming a doctor like they wanted her to be. She left the same day she told them her career choice. Not knowing where she was going she just drove, sometimes looking at a map and backtracking when she found she wasn't going the right way. Some how, in two weeks time, she managed to make it to the college of her choice. She ventured up to her dorm. She would be sharing it with someone else and it was time to meet her. She opened the door to her room. She was nervous, and she hoped that the this mysterious person would like her. Unfortunately, there was no one in the room. Charlotte unpacked and situated her half of the room. She looked at her room mates part of the room. It was crazy, fun, wild. Everything Charlotte wasn't. It made her nervous and scared. What if this person didn't like her. The door opened and there stood two girls, both brunette. One of the girls said to the other that she would see her in a little bit. The girl left. One was remaining. The unnamed girl walked forward toward Charlotte. A frown graced the girls face and she circled Charlotte. When she was done examining a bright smile came forth to kill the frown.  
  
"Hi there! You must be Charlie! I'm Lily."  
  
Relief washed over Charlotte's face. The girl was actually nice. Thank God!  
  
"Actually it's Charlotte."  
  
"Isn't that what I said, Charlie?"  
  
Charlotte, now Charlie, smiled in a defeated manner. Alright if she wanted to call her Charlie she could. It didn't bother her any. Charlie she was now deemed.  
  
Charlie would have gone nuts because of the work that was required before the end of the first semester if it hadn't been for her room mate, Lily Rembrandt. Lily was wild, while Charlie was conservative. Lily was bold, while Charlie was meek. Lily was funny, while Charlie was serious. They were complete opposites, but its funny sometime how things work out. They became best friends, never going anywhere with out each other. And some how Lily started to bring out the best in Charlie. She let go of her constricting ways and became more outgoing. Lily encouraged her to the fullest. Lily's saying to her friend was, "Do what you want to do. Never let anyone hold you back; not your parents, your family, or your friends. Be yourself. That's all you should have to be." And Lily didn't go one day with out saying it to her best friend.  
  
The first semester had passed quickly and at the beginning of the second semester, Charlie's archaeology teacher, Mr. Wallace, decided it was time for a little field trip. It had really surprised the class, that the so called 'little field trip' was actually going to be over seas. According to Mr. Wallace, they were going to visit the ancient remains of Troy. It gave them 6 weeks to gather enough money and it gave them one week to enjoy their trip as finals were coming up in the next two weeks.  
  
Charlie thanked God that Lily was in her Archaeology class. She knew she wouldn't survive the week without her best friend. Charlie and Lily earned the money by bake sells, car washes, lawn mowing, and everything else that was possible. When it was time to turn in the money, they had enough for both of them to go and $400 extra, to spend however they saw fit.  
  
Charlie and Lily boarded the plane and got themselves situated for the long flight that headed their way. When the plane landed in Istanbul, Turkey, Charlie and Lily stretched out their cramped muscles. They grabbed their baggage, which contained sleeping bags and rough wear for the week. They wouldn't be staying in a nice hotel or apartment. They would be sleeping on the hard dirt. Mr. Wallace, had booked a bus for the 150 mile journey from Istanbul to Gallipoli to Troy, or Truva as it is called by the Turkish. Charlie and Lily were fascinated as they left the bus. Going up a hill, a replica of the Trojan Horse stood at the base in all its wonder. There were ruins upon the top of the hill and the ruins contained an empty excavation. It seemed that the ones excavating packed up and left. According to the guide of Truva, the most famous excavation was conducted by the late Heinrich Schliemann. During the excavation he found the existence of nine settlements of Troy in ten layers of dirt, the seventh layer of dirt being the seventh settlement and when the Trojan War took place. Mr. Wallace had a guide block off a section of Troy. The group that Mr. Wallace had brought along was going to have an excavation of their own. With a partner they were to carefully dig up an artifact, date approximately what settlement it was from, using the books that that they would be given, and pack the artifact and send it home. The ones that could do the given instructions with minimum help would earn points on their final exam in two weeks.  
  
The guide showed the company around the ruins and then left them to their own devices. The small group took out their stuff and unloaded their camping gear. Night fell quickly. Coldness blasted through the protective screens of the tents. The warm bodies inside snuggled closer together, trying to retain the heat. Some looked around nervously, obviously frightened, others fell asleep, and the rest sat up and talked quietly. No lights were allowed on at night. Mr. Wallace, had warned them that they were not to leave the tent at night without a buddy and a small knife. The guide had specifically said to be careful at night. He told them that there were usually thieves and murderers that ran around the ruins late at night. The group already knew of the people that came out at night, but hearing it from the guide just made it all the more chilling.  
  
Morning came early for most. Charlie and Lily were dead tired and looked it. Mr. Wallace gathered the group together and had roll call, just to make sure that everyone was here and no one had disappeared during the night. After everyone ate, Mr. Wallace led each team to where they would be digging. Charlie and Lily got lucky. They were stationed right in the middle of everyone else. The archaeologist team that had been there years before still had the area dug up. When Charlie and Lily examined the layers beside their area they found that the area they were digging in was the bottom of the sixth layer of dirt. Charlie and Lily took turns digging through the sand. They kept on digging until they were right in the middle of the seventh layer. They hadn't found anything impressive yet. Just shards of broken pots and such.  
  
By 2:00, Charlie and Lily were exhausted. Sweat dripped down their backs as they worked. The sun beat down at their bodies giving their skin a shade of red. When Charlie and Lily decided to take a break, Lily drove her miniature pick axe into the ground. She hit something. It gave out an unfamiliar twang, sounding like metal. Charlie and Lily looked at each other and started digging frantically. Surely there was something there. Something big. The top layer of dirt was removed. They took their brushes and swept at the artifact that was encrusted in the hard dirt. By the look of the shape it was a dagger. With out stopping, Charlie and Lily worked later into the afternoon until they could finally take the dagger out of its tomb that it had been encased in for thousands of years. Charlie handed the dagger over to Lily to be cleaned, examined and dated. Lily went to her tent to get the few books that Mr. Wallace said they should bring. Lily plopped herself down beside Charlie and her excavation area. Carefully she cleaned the dagger.  
  
"Lil! Come here! I think I found something else!" Charlie called.  
  
Lily looked up from her cleaning utensils. She furrowed her brow and peered over Charlie's shoulder to see what new fortune she had found. It was ironic that all day spent digging they only just found something. And that Charlie had just found something else. Charlie cleared away the dirt crusted onto the object. The object was packed into hard dirt and sand. Lily put down her dagger and helped Charlie uncover the new object. Once they had finally took the object out of its home, Charlie sat down with Lily to clean it. Charlie was amazed at what she had found. Out of the hardened rock came a sword. Not just any sword, but by the look of it a sword of a Greek. Engraved in the blade were the two words: Αιλλ­ας ρουρŒς Charlie took her books out and translated the lettering: Achilles, Myrmidon. She furrowed her brows in question. Achilles? Who was that? Was it even a person? She set the sword and books down and took off to find Lily who was still rigorously cleaning her dagger.  
  
"Hey Lils?"  
  
"Yeah?" She replied without looking up.  
  
"Have you ever heard of an Achilles or a Myrmidon?"  
  
Lily's head shot up. She thought for a moment...  
  
"Nope. Why do ya ask?"  
  
"I just found a Greek inscription in the sword. It translated to Achilles, Myrmidon. I was just wondering if you might have known what that meant."  
  
"Well sorry Charlie, but I haven't got a clue." Lily replied.  
  
"Can I take a look at your dagger?"  
  
"Sure." Lily handed over the blade.  
  
Carefully inspecting it, Charlie found many blemishes on the steel. Pointing the blade down, she looked at the handle. Another inscription: ΤρŒυ  
  
"Go get your books. Lets see what this says." Lily nodded in agreement and fetched her books.  
  
They poured over them trying to find the correct letters. After finding each of the letters they spelled out the word T-R-O-Y. Troy. This dagger actually belonged to someone. Someone that lived THOUSANDS of years ago. It was almost disbelieving, but here it was. The inscription said it all.  
  
Putting down the dagger, Charlie suggested they packed up their stuff for the night and head to camp. It was starting to get dark and they didn't want to be left cleaning up after the sun went down. After packing up their tools and placing the sword and dagger in a wooden box they headed to camp together and got ready for the night.  
  
Later in the night, Charlie woke to snoring and a cold wind. She needed to go to the bathroom. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes and quietly woke up Lily. Lily groaned as she carefully got up. They each took out a small switchblade knife and flashlight. Nervously, Charlie looked around. Hopefully nothing would pop out unexpectedly. Lily led Charlie behind a bush that was well concealed. After finishing her business, Charlie motioned that it was time to go back to camp. Halfway there, Lily silently stopped Charlie. Charlie look at her in question and Lily pointed to where their artifacts were located. A soft glow came from the tent. Charlie's eyes widened.  
  
"Someone's trying to steal our stuff!" Lily whispered frantically to Charlie.  
  
"Lets go get Mr. Wallace!" Charlie started toward her teachers tent.  
  
"NO! No time! C'mon we gotta get him ourselves!" Lily took off running.  
  
"Lily! No!" Her cry was in vain though. Lily was already halfway there.  
  
By the time Charlie got there. Lily had halted her feet and was staring at the wooden box. On top was the sword and dagger that they had packed. Coming from the steel was a lighted glow. Charlie was frightened. This kind of stuff wasn't logical. There was no such things as ghosts or lights that have no source. Lily reached out toward her dagger. Charlie grabbed onto her hand just before she had touched the object.  
  
"No! This isn't right! It could be dangerous! We need to go get Mr. Wallace."  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"C'mon. Look, nothing's happened yet. And if we did go get Mr. Wallace then whatever's happening here might go away before we get back." Lily grabbed Charlie's hand and forced her to grip the leather handle of the sword.  
  
"See. Nothing." Lily grabbed onto her dagger.  
  
A bright light overtook the soft glow that was there before. Charlie covered her eyes trying to rid her self of the abrupt light. The light dimmed and flickered out. On the wooden box were the two weapons, lying there innocently, but Charlie and Lily were no where to be found. And off a little ways were the snores of the comfortable bodies that hadn't had a clue of what had just happened. 


	2. Achilles

(AN: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Coalescence of Time. Luvs and Hugs to all!)

Disclaimer: I own Charlie and nothing else.

(AN: Ok everyone…I have never read the Illiad by Homer. So what I'm trying to do is go by the facts I've read on the internet and also the movie 'Troy.' If you find any mistakes at all then please tell me. I want this story to be as accurate as I can make it without actually copying anything.)

Coalescence of Time

By CiCi

Charlie opened her eyes and blinked at the light that pilfered her vision. She closed her eyes and groaned at the soreness of her muscles. The pain mostly drifted around her lower abdomen. It was sore, like a dull ache that wouldn't go away. There was also pressure on her chest making it hard to breathe. She looked down to her chest and was suddenly aware of a hardened body on top of her. The man's golden hair matched the tan body that was all muscle.

Noticing the state of nakedness their bodies were in, she pushed with all her strength to scramble out from beneath. With her hard shove, the man woke. She looked around, bashfully aware of her nudity. She spotted a dark purple tunic and thrust it over her head, ridding her self of her former embarrassment. Looking down, she noticed that the tunic was a mans. 'It must belong to this guy.' Her embarrassment came back full force.

"Briseis?" The man was looking at her calmly, aware of his state of dress, but not seeming to be bashful in the least.

Charlie looked at the man and then carefully looked around the tent, hoping to get an idea of where she was…scratch that…when she was.

A suit of armor was in the corner, along with half a dozen other weapons that Charlie couldn't name if her life depended on it. The only one that stood out clearly was the graceful sword with the same engraving as the one she found. In fact she would say that this sword would be the exact one that she had found. When she found it, it had been beautiful though it had many blemishes, chips, and rust on the steel while the hand had dried out cracked leather. The sword now was nothing less than majestic. The steel was beautifully carved with a graceful fold to it. The engraving was deep while when she found it, the engraving had been withered and worn down. It looked as if the leather handle had just been wrapped. All in all the sword was no less than breathtaking.

Grasping the handle Charlie was mesmerized. She fingered the leather and the steel. It was brand new. Taking it out of its scabbard she held it out in front of her. Arms wrapped around her waist, while a firm chest touched her back. His hands slid up her arms to grip her hands that held the sword. With his hands on top of hers he swung the blade, letting her get a feel for it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked.

Startled by his words she dropped the blade. Its clang echoed through the tent. She turned around in his arms to face him. His blue eyes bore a hole through her. She looked down his body, he was quite calm in his nakedness. Color filled her cheeks. He might have been calm about his state of dress but she sure wasn't. She was obviously bashful. She looked away. He laughed.

"Don't be so bashful. I saw all of you last night, as you saw all of me."

Charlie's eyes widened. Though she wasn't here last night, she knew exactly what had gone on. That must be why she was so sore. She extracted herself from his arms. The warmth and comfort they radiated disappeared. She sat on the bed watching for his next move. He sorted through his clothes and put on another tunic that looked the exact same as the one that she had on. He walked over to a ledge where a basin full of water was. The man picked it up and set it down by the bed. She peered inside to look at her reflection. To her surprise she looked exactly the same. The black hair fell to her shoulders and she still had the same brown eyes. The only thing that had changed were the marks on her face. There were bruises and a few cuts. She wondered how she had received them.

_The woman flew into the arms of the Greek soldiers unwillingly. They groped every part of her body not giving into her helpless pleas of mercy. With the adrenaline pumping throughout her body she reached up and slapped the nearest man. With a clean smack he hit her back and sent her sprawling into the sand. The man grabbed a hot branding iron from a fire and came towards her with it. As he was about to place the hot iron on her delicate skin, the crowd parted and the iron was taken from him. She was picked up. Looking up at her new captor she was relieved to see it was the man that had taken her as a slave._

Charlie's eyes widened at the sudden memory. That's how she received the cuts and bruises on her face. The poor woman. She must have gone through terror that night. Thank God she hadn't arrived here sooner. Charlie would have panicked in her position. She wouldn't have known how to deal.

"I'll leave you to clean up." He said.

As he was walking out of the tent another man peered inside.

"Achilles?" The new stranger said.

"Yes, Eurdorus?"

"Odysseus wants a word."

Calmness stretched over Achilles face. He donned himself in sandals and walked out to face his Odysseus. There obviously was a war going on, Achilles armor and weapons proved that. Charlie peeked out of the leather straps of the tent to see what was going on outside. She didn't even know where or when she was. It was the scariest feeling she had ever felt. A new sense of dread came over her body, now finally understanding her situation. A new thought donned on her. 'Where's Lily?' She opened the flaps to the tent wider, fully expecting to go out of his tent to find exactly where she was.

Charlie stepped out into the sunlight after cleaning up some. She donned on sandals that were too big for her and the tunic that she had put on earlier. She started walking on the beach further away from Achilles' tent. She noticed him and another man sitting on a log having a discussion. What she didn't notice now is that one of the men, Achilles, had his eye on her while he talked. After speaking to Odysseus he watched the girl walk along the beach looking at the ocean waves come in. He watched her take off the sandals and dip her feet in the water. He was interrupted by his cousin, Patroclus. He kept a watchful eye on Briseis as he turned to his cousin.

As she turned to head back to Achilles tent, giving up on her search for Lily, her brown eyes widened at the sight beyond the thousands of tents. The ruins of Troy were not ruins anymore. In its place stood a majestic palace, with walls that stretched to the heavens. Troy had not yet been destroyed. 'But what period could this be?' A war was going on. The only known war recorded through Troy's history was the Trojan War. She thought back to what she had been taught in school.

'The Trojan War was in the seventh layer of dirt, the time period being 1300-1200 B.C. …It was dug up by Heinrich Schliemann. Before that the Trojan War was just a myth. That wont help my situation any! What else do I know?…It was a ten year war…how long have these people been fighting? Um…the one who started the war was Paris and Helen of Troy. Paris took Helen from…Oh I don't know where! I don't know a thing about it! Why did I choose to read the Odyssey? Why couldn't I have picked to read the Illiad? I might have been able to know what's going on!'

She walked on and spied Achilles sitting calmly on a log while a young man stood in front of him his voice rising steadily. She didn't need to hear the words that were spoken from the two, to know that the younger one of the two was angry. She ignored the voices and walked back inside and waited for Achilles to come back into the tent.


End file.
